


Sexual Healing

by AQLM



Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: The battle with Nidhogg has left Estinien gravely injured. Now convalescing in the halls of the healers, he is visited by his friend Sir Aymeric to speed his healing.There are as many lance references as is appropriate. Perhaps more.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896445
Kudos: 16





	Sexual Healing

Aymeric walked into the hospital room and nodded smartly to the nurse tending Estinien’s wounds. She had finished applying another layer of ointment to the deep slashes across his chest and was now cautiously wrapping strips of linen to cover them. With every pass of her hand Estinien flinched with a hitch of breath. At the edge of the bandages Aymeric saw a smattering of purple splotches, suggesting broken bones hid beneath the gouges. 

He eyed the rest of his friend. One arm was wrapped shoulder to fingers in plaster and was loose from its sling long enough to allow her to tend his chest. The other was nearly as damaged as its kin, leaving Estinien with just enough movement in the hand to drink a cup of water. The motion took effort, Aymeric had seen, and Estinien had been forced on several occasions to beg assistance eating. He hated it, Aymeric knew, and that made Aymeric all the more eager to scold him. Beneath the coverlet lay a leg broken at the knee, another with a sprain that half-twisted the foot around. Bound they were as well. It was a testament to his strength that Estinien was not dead, a fact for which Aymeric was deeply grateful, but he had been brutalized to the extreme by his battle.

She finished her task, bowed to Aymeric, and left the room without being asked. He followed her and shut the heavy oaken door behind her. He slid the slat of wood that served as its barrier into place and locked the bolt for good measure. Estinien tracked the elezen who went to the windows, pulled them into the sill, and clipped closed the shutters. He drew the flimsy drapes across them and sighed. With a flick of his wrist he removed his cape and swirled the black fabric over the window, tucking it into the bar to darken the room further. 

Now it was just the two of them in guttering oil-light. Aymeric sighed with half-feigned care, drew a chair over to the bedside, and sat down beside the wounded dragoon. He took off his gauntlets and placed them on the floor, then leaned back and smiled at the wounded man in the bed.

“You’ve made quite the mess of yourself, my dear friend. I dare say you might have gotten your wish for death had you not been brought to the chirugeon with such speed.”

Estinien grimaced from upon the pillows. His angular face was drawn and pale. The single lamp cast shadows on the hollowed cheeks and a sting of concern lanced into Aymeric’s heart. 

“I have always been willing to give my life to defeat Nidhogg. Doubly so when my body housed the great dragon himself. You know this, my lord. ‘Tis folly to chide me now.”

“Hrmph. So formal are we now, Estinien. Alone we are in this room, well-concealed from ears and eyes. None will disturb us or hear our conversation. You may call me Aymeric. You may call me many things.” Aymeric’s ice blue eyes narrowed in mischief. “I dare say you will before my visit is concluded.”

Estinien sighed. “I must be ever watchful of my words, Aymeric. Neither of our positions would be served by my lack of discretion as to our dalliances.” He raised an eyebrow in concern. “What do you mean by calling you many things?”

Aymeric reached into his bag and pulled out a new tallow candle, its wick still embedded in the white pillar. He fixed it into a small brass base and lit it from the oil light. He reached down and pulled back the blanket from Estinien and tucked it ever so gently around his arms and chest before the man could object. With another smile he tugged down the briefs around the man’s privates, revealing his manhood nestled among the bandages nearby.

“There are many ways to heal wounds, my good friend. Aether from the staff of a scholar, potions from the droughts of an alchemist, and poultices from the village healers. Yet many forget one of the most important conduit of healing is that of kind touch.” He cupped his hand on Estinien’s baffled face and kissed his forehead gently. “That touch may be platonic in nature, of course, but sages say that sexual touch provides even more healing to the ill. And given how injured you are, I think you need an abundance.”

“What are you doing,” Estinien hissed. He could scare lift himself off of the bed before Aymeric entered the room. With the linen blanket binding his arms and torso against the mattress, he might as well have been chained with links of mithril. “Aymeric, this is no time for games.”

“This is no game, my friend. This is healing.” Aymeric sat down and inched himself closer to the bed. “And it is punishment for putting yourself in danger and nearly getting our dear Warrior of Light killed.”

He placed his hand on Estinien’s cock and felt the skin warm under his touch. “’Tis been years since I have seen the Azure Dragoon’s lance unsheathed. Yet it is not properly brandished. Not a fate befitting such a treasured weapon.” 

Heedless of Estinien’s murmured protest and minute flails, he reached over to the ointment and greased one of his palms with a thick layer. He returned back to Estinien’s manhood as his friend tracked him with panicked pale eyes. 

“Shall we polish your spear?”

“Aymeric. Please,” whispered Estinien frantically. “Someone could come in at any time. We could be discovered. You could lose your commission and I the respect of my people.”

“The door is well sealed and the windows concealed from any who might disturb us. None outside are foolish enough to interrupt our discourse.” Aymeric wrapped his lubricated fist around Estinien’s cock and with a wicked look in his eyes stroked the flaccid member from base until tip in a long, relaxed stroke. Estinien let out a moan, then flicked his eyes around. “Though such noises might bring them to break down the door. Perhaps I should gag you.”

Aymeric stroked Estinien again. The pale member began to rise from its cushion between the elezen’s injured legs. “Ah, but I have always enjoyed the sounds you make when you are pleasured. I shall trust you will restrain yourself.”

Estinien’s mouth parted in an objection that turned into another strangled moan. “Aymeric. Please. I don’t…this isn’t the time…”

Aymeric kept his hand still upon Estinien’s cock. “Are you telling me you’d like me to stop? Say as much and I shall towel you off and leave. I shall even give you enough time for your manhood to soften before abandoning you to the chaste hands of the healers.” He bent towards his friend, his silver armor creaking with the effort. “Else I shall stay here and make the next few hours quite enjoyable for both of us.”

Estinien looked at him with desire mixed with concern. “Ho…urs?”

“That candle is a threepenny pillar. It lasts, as the name suggests, three hours. I will make you a deal. Last at my touch for those full three hours and I shall bring you to a climax that would surely knit all bones and seal all wounds. Beg me stop and I shall release you, cool you down, and leave you to care for yourself.” He cocked a pointed ear at Estinien’s damaged limbs. “If you can, of course.”

“Bastard,” whispered Estinien, but he made no objection.

Aymeric resumed stroking up and down Estinien’s member at a leisurely pace. With each movement Estinien’s white member hardened more until it stood its full eleven ilms off of the man’s body. 

“Ah,” purred Aymeric with delight, stopping his motion. “Now there is Gae Bolg in all his glory. As yet it lacks its customary luster. Aye, when you polish it I know you like it to fair glisten in the candlelight.” He began stroking again, quicker than before. “Now, I am no master of the lance but I have honed the edge of many of a weapon in my day. This should be no different.”

Estinien’s eyes rolled back in his head and he visibly bit his tongue as he responded to the rapid strokes on his manhood. In scant milli-ilms of candlelight, Aymeric stopped and smiled, then frowned as each heave of Estinien’s chest came with a hint of pain. He reached once more into his pack with pinched fingers, trying not to leave grease stains on the black leather, and pulled out a small potion. 

He looked at Estinien upon the pillows, the binding of his body, and his magnificent cock shadowed in candlelight. “This draught it meant to be taken by mouth but I believe it can be absorbed through the skin as well.” He uncorked the clear bottle and poured the cool green liquid onto Estinien’s manhood. Sitting back down, he ensured the entire member and Estinien’s balls were coated. A look of surprised arousal creased Estinien’s severe features.

“The pain. ‘Tis gone!”

“Aye, for a time that is. One must not use this too often as it has an addictive quality but for this situation, the risk is quite low and the reward extraordinary. Now, where was I?”

He worked his hand up and down Estinien’s shaft again, rubbing the tip with the flat of his hand and stroking the soft ridge underneath as his friend gripped the bedsheets with anguished need. He lightly grazed the slit at the top and swirled his hand down again to the base. Once there he gently cupped Estinien’s porcelain-white balls and ran his thumb down the back, teasing the velvet-soft skin beneath before coming back up to the base of his manhood. 

By now the formerly pale member was engorged, the head a ruddy purple that glistened with a thin sheen of precum that Aymeric dragged with him on his next journey.

Quick as lightening he stroked, his grip even on the pommel, and watched Estinien squeeze his eyes tight. The dragoon knew what was coming and was powerless to stop, not unless he ended the entire scene. So skilled was Aymeric with Estinien’s spear that he could feel it pulse beneath him as it approached the moment of release. He pulled his hand away leaving the noble member to twitch in the empty air.

“Seven hells,” swore a panting Estinien. “How shall I endure?”

“Do you remember the day you tied me up and played with my dick all day, not allowing me release until the sixteenth bell rang?” Aymeric squeezed the tip of Estinien’s cock and made the man buck weakly. “And then made me come until the eighteenth?” Another fond squeeze. “I could barely stand the next day. I had to feign an injury gained on horseback to excuse my poor swordsmanship.”

“Not…the…same,” grunted Estinien. He tried to move his hips up or away but could do neither. “We…agreed…”

“And I don’t see you disagreeing now, my friend.” He formed his fingers into an ‘O’ and slid them up and down the shaft. “All you needs do is bid me leave. You know that.”

No reply but a whimper. Aymeric smiled. He rubbed another layer of ointment on his hands. He wrapped both hands around the colossal cock and stroked one after the other, ensuring there was always a smooth palm stroking up the length. Again the twitching signaled the dragoon’s release. He paused and reached below to expertly fondle Estinien’s sack, caressing them with his talented fingers. A few moments passed and he drew a finger from the cleft of Estinien’s balls all the way up to the tip.

Estinien was whispering a chorus of pleas and swears each time Aymeric made his inexorable journey up his length and brough him to the agonizing edge of his climax. The words to beg him stop were lodged behind his teeth. The word would bring cessation but there would be no relief; it would be days before he could move his hands comfortably enough to grip his manhood and a week or more before he had the privacy to do so. The only release was at the end of that slowly melting candle. 

The patience and training that had brought Aymeric from a bastard son of a holy man to the captain of the guard also made him deadly at this game. He could have brought a tenpenny candle and not had enough of the game. Every time he pulled his hands away from the throbbing cock and watched Estinien grit his teeth in need and every time he dragged an anguish moan as he started the cycle of arousal again he realized he could do this forever. And so could Estinien. The man had ridiculous stamina and a tolerance for torture that outstripped even the hardest masochist. Oh for the heady days of training when they would retire to a barn and spend the whole weekend in blissful arousal. 

With an idle hand he fondled Estinien’s balls while applying featherlight touches to the completeness of his manhood. From an unknown well of strength Estinien had begun trying to move upwards to gain more sensation. Aymeric was pleased with the effort, though it was for naught. Another stream of precum and need coursed through the cock in his hands as he denied his partner the sweet relief of orgasm. He decided to add another torture.

He bent to whisper into Estinien’s ear. “If not for the precariousness of our situation, I would take you into my mouth. You know how you love my tongue upon your shaft, don’t you?” He spread his fingers apart and pulled the dragoon’s cock ever so slightly when he meandered up the length of it. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if I was sucking you off, the heat of my mouth and the feel of its softness surrounding you?”

“Gods…dammit,” said Estinien in a tortured wail. “I…n…” He scrunched his eyes closed, then looked at the bedside. The candle was barely half burnt. He had so long to wait…but no…he had to. He had to wait.

Aymeric returned to sitting and wished himself he could engulf his partner. Now was not the time, nor was the healing ointment palatable. When the young man recovered there would be a wonderful rejoining and far more room to play. Once again he stroked with firm, rapid movements and left Estinien a single movement from his peak. A hard squeeze at the base stalled any movement towards that desired end. Then his balls again as his red-purple shaft waved helplessly far from the touch it so craved.

Now the candle wick was in its last pool of fuel but Estinien was too far gone with desire to care. The entirety of his world was focused on the strokes he needed to bring himself over. Aymeric for his part was almost sad to see the fun end but knew even the healers would have their limits of allowing their prize patient company. He entertained the thought of spattering the young man with candle wax but he was in enough pain. Another time.

“Estinien,” whispered Aymeric, stroking faster and faster. With trembling eyes and lips the young man gazed into the eyes of his tormenter, who smiled with unabashed adoration. “Come for me, my magnificent azure dragoon.”

His hand did not leave Estinien’s cock as the young man found the strength to thrust in time. With an barely concealed howl he came, shuddering and thrashing as best he could. The waves of release, the throbbing of need, the agony and ecstasy swirled through the dragoon as orgasm overtook him. At last his need was sated.

Aymeric grabbed a handful of bandages with his free hand and caught the thick ropes of cum, not allowing a single drop to land out of place. He kept pumping until he felt the member soften in his palm. He wiped all the ointment off the spent Estinien’s cock and tucked it back into his shorts as the young man sighed and gasped in his wonderous afterglow. 

Estinien sat up in confusion, removing the blanket from himself and moving his torso unexpectedly. He flexed his fingers, adjusted his knee, and moved his shoulder to and fro.

“I’m…healed?” He looked with confusion at Aymeric. “Is this from the potion you gave me?”

“Nay, ‘tis as I said. Touch may bring healing. And in this case, it was sexual healing. Now, let us open the windows and air the scent of lust out of the room. No need to scandalize the staff. They will be confused enough by your sudden improvement.” As if to punctuate his point, he took the soiled bandages, lit them alight, and threw them out of the window. A mage soon enough would notice the unexpected fire and the rest would be hidden forever.

Estinien lay back and smiled. “I shall get you back for this, you know.”

“Aye. I’m counting on it." Aymeric put back on his armor and leaned over Estinien. He gave him a longing full kiss on the lips, stood up, and took away the barrier from the door. The nurse bustled in at him, a strange and grumpy look on her face. Perhaps they had not been as discrete as he thought. Well, let her try and explain that to anyone else. He chuckled and made his way back to Ishgard proper.


End file.
